1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a medicament-feeding device, and in particular to a press-type medical nebulizer and a pressing means thereof.
2. Description of Prior Art
Approximate 70% of human diseases are related to our living environment. The living environment has a great influence on the respiratory system of human beings. In order to treat the diseases of respiratory system, taking oral medicine is the most effective and popular way for patients. However, the oral medicine may be dissolved by the alimentary canal. Thus, the inhalation of liquid medicament is developed, whereby the liquid medicament is delivered to the patient via mouth, nose and lungs. During the inhalation of liquid medicament, a nebulizer is used to produce a medical spray to be inhaled by the patient, so that the medical spray can enter bronchi to spread throughout the pulmonary alveolus. Since the inhalation of liquid medicament has a direct effect on the respiratory tract, the therapeutic effect of the inhalation of liquid medicament is better than that of the oral medicine.
The conventional nebulizer comprises a cylinder, a medical spray generator, a T-shaped pipe in communication with the top of the cylinder, a sleeve and a buffer pipe both in communication with both ends of the T-shaped pipe. A liquid medicament is received in the cylinder, and the medical spray generator is used to atomize the liquid medicament. The free end of the buffer pipe is an open end, so that the patient holds the sleeve in this/her mouth to inhale the medical spray.
When the patient inhales, the medical spray flows from the cylinder through the T-shaped pipe and the sleeve to enter the respiratory tract of the patient. On the other hand, the patient also inhales external air via the buffer pipe to compensate for the necessary quantity of breath. When the patient stops inhaling, the nebulizer still produces the medical spray and the surplus medical spray disperses to the outside via the buffer pipe. Or, when the patient exhales, the exhaled air is exhausted to the outside via the sleeve and the buffer pipe. However, the exhaled air also carries some of the medical spray away from the nebulizer, which causes the waste of medical spray and the contamination of the surrounding environment. Also, it can be understood that the conventional nebulizer has an insufficient efficiency in using the medical spray, so that more medical spray is needed to achieve the desired therapeutic effect, which increases the cost for medical treatment.
The conventional nebulizer is provided with a pressing element. The user presses the pressing element one time to inhale the medical spray generated by the nebulizer. If the user wants to continuously inhale the medical spray in the nebulizer, the user has to press the pressing element for many times, which is inconvenient and laborious for some weak users and patients.
Therefore, it is an important issue for the present Inventor to solve the above-mentioned problems.